Starfleet General Orders and Regulations
Starfleet General Orders and Regulations are a series of guidelines used to instruct members of Starfleet on the proper etiquette and policy in a situation that requires consulation for a resolution. These guidelines are especially useful in situations where flag officers cannot be consulted to resolve a situation. ( ) Several of the first one hundred plus Starfleet Orders used by the Federation Starfleet, were in place during the 22nd century, evidently implemented by Earth Starfleet. ( ) Starfleet Charter Articles * Article 14, Section 31: The exact language has never been cited, but certain lines in this section permit the use of "extraordinary measures" in times of dire emergency. Federation Regulations * Book 19, Section 433, Paragraph 12: Regulation concerning the ability of ranking Federation officials to give direct orders to Starfleet officers. Referred to but not cited by High Commissioner Ferris in 2267 during the search for the missing shuttlecraft Galileo. ( ) Galactic Emergency Procedures * Title 15 of these procedures allows ranking Federation officials to assume direct command of Starfleet vessels under certain conditions. ( ) General Orders * General Order 1: "No starship may interfere with the normal development of any alien life or society." ( ) ::General Order 1 is also better known as the Prime Directive. It supersedes all other laws and directives, with the exception of the Omega Directive. * General Order 4: Said to be the only death penalty left on the books. ( ) ::This contradicts General Order 7 below, which is also said to be the only death penalty left. If relations with the Talosians have not changed, it could be this new General Order might have been made to include other planets that might be a threat to the Federation like Talos IV. It is also possible that in "Turnabout Intruder," Chekov misspoke. ::According to the CD-ROM game Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC), the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS ''Enterprise]] computer states General Order 4 is sometimes confused with General Order 7.'' * General Order 6: If all life aboard a Federation Starship has perished, the ship will self-destruct within twenty-four hours to protect other ships from potential hazards within. ( ) :: This order is contradicted by the episodes TOS: "The Omega Glory", "The Tholian Web", and TNG: "Unnatural Selection". * 'General Order 7:' No vessel under any condition, emergency or otherwise, is to visit Talos IV. :This is also said to be the only death penalty left in the United Federation of Planets. ( ) ::''This order must have been rescinded for General Order 4 which is also the only death penalty left on the books. As noted above, Chekov may have also misspoke in "Turnabout Intruder." ::According to the CD-ROM game Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC), the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS ''Enterprise]] computer states General Order 7, and the death penalty associated with it, more generally refers to high treason.'' * General Order 12: On the approach of any vessel, when communications have not been established... ( ) ::Saavik was interrupted before completing the quotation of the order, but it is implied that the ship is supposed to take a defensive posture when faced with a noncommunicative ship. * General Order 15: No flag officer shall beam into a hazardous area without armed escort. ( ) ::Kirk stated there was no such regulation, although this was likely intended simply to discourage Saavik. * General Order 24: An order to destroy all life on an entire planet. This order has been given by Captain Garth (Antos IV) and Captain Kirk (Eminiar VII). On neither occasion was the order actually fulfilled. ( ) ::Garth may have explained the spirit of the order when he suggested he gave the order because, ''"I could say they were actively hostile towards the Federation".'' ::The only recorded instance of this order actually being carried out was the first issue of the non-canon Gold Key Star Trek series: "PLANET OF NO RETURN." Starfleet Directives * Directive 010: "Before engaging alien species in battle, any and all attempts to make first contact and achieve nonmilitary resolution must be made." ( ) * Directive 101: Any individual accused of murder does not have to answer any questions. ( ) * Tactical Directive 36: "The captain will not engage a hostile force without the protection of a security officer." ( ) * Prime Directive * Omega Directive * Temporal Prime Directive Starfleet Orders * Starfleet Order 2: Starfleet regulation against the taking of intelligent life. ( ) * Starfleet Order 104: Paragraph B - In the absence of a starship's assigned captain, a flag officer has the authority to assume command of the starship should he deem it necessary. ( ) * Starfleet Order 104: Section C - Should it be proven with admissible evidence that the flag officer who has assumed command is medically or psychologically unfit for command, the starship's ranking officer may relieve him on that basis. ( ; ) * Starfleet Order 2005: Orders the destruction of a starship by allowing matter and antimatter to mix in an uncontrolled manner. This is a last resort for a captain that allows him/her to prevent their ship or crew from falling into enemy hands. ( ) * Special Order 66715: Federation order that states: "has the authority to neutralize security threats to Deep Space 9 by any means necessary". ( ) :This might not actually be a real Order. Nevertheless, considering the importance of the keeping the station under Federation control during the Dominion War, may also very well be a real Order. Starfleet Regulations * Regulation 3 (Paragraph 12): In the event of imminent destruction, a Starfleet Captain is authorized to preserve the lives of his crew by any justifiable means. ( ) :Captain Ransom attempted to use this regulation to convince Captain Janeway that the actions he took against the Ankarian nucleogenic creatures were justified, but Captain Janeway doubted that the regulation covered mass murder. * Regulation 6.57: At least two staff officers to be present during any treaty or contract negotiations. ( ) :This regulation was actually a fictional regulation made up by Jean-Luc Picard to allow Beverly Crusher to beam down to Aldea with him. * Regulation 7 (Paragraph 4): An officer must consider himself under arrest, unless in the presence of the most senior fellow officers presently available, the officers must give satisfactory answer to those charges... ( ) *'Regulation 42/15:' "Pressure Variances in IRC Tank Storage" Part of the basic operational specifications for impulse engines, cited by Geordi La Forge. Written by Montgomery Scott, who told him to ignore it, saying: "A good engineer is always a wee bit conservative... at least on paper." ( ) * Regulation 46A: If transmissions are being monitored during battle, no uncoded messages on an open channel. ( ) * Regulation 157, Section 3 (Paragraph 18): Starfleet officers shall take all necessary precautions to minimize any participation in historical events. ( ) * Regulation 191 (Article 14): In a combat situation involving more than one ship, command falls to the vessel with tactical superiority. ( ) * Regulation 476.9: All Away Teams must report to the Bridge at least once every 24 hours. ( ) * Regulation 2884.3: Substances unstable in an oxygen atmosphere must be handled with care. ( ) * Regulation 3287.0: Due to its high volatile nature, antimatter must be stored in magnetic confinement pods. ( ) * Procedure Q: If a state of deep hostility exists, a landing party is to beam down fully armed and ready for any kind of trouble. ( ) Starfleet Away Team Guidelines * Medical Emergency on Alien Terrain: "It is recommended to keep an open com-channel at all times." ( ) * "Specifically forbid the transport of unknown infectious agents onto a starship without establishing containment and eradication protocols." ( ) * Captain leading Away Teams: Starfleet Code Section 12, Paragraph 4 ( ) * Starfleet Regulation #476.9: "All Away Teams must report to the Bridge at least once every 24 hours." ( ) Starfleet Security Protocols * Protocol 28 (Subsection D): "In the event of hostile alien takeover the EMH is to deactivate and wait for rescue." ( ) Starfleet Medical Protocols *'Protocol 121' (Section A): The Chief Medical Officer has the power to relieve an officer or crewman, including a superior one, of their duties if in the officer's professional judgment, he or she is medically unfit. ( ; ) Starfleet/Federation Codes *'Code 1:' signals either a total or imminent disaster, a possible invasion, or indicates that the Federation is either currently or about to be engaged in open warfare with a hostile power. The code requires all Starfleet personnel within the affected area to immediately assume a 'war' footing or posture. It is also colloquially known as "Defense Alert", or a "Priority One Alert". ( ) *'Code 7-10:' a "quarantine code". No Starfleet or Federation-registered starship is to approach a system or vessel which is broadcasting Code 7-10. ( ) *'Code 47:' an ultra-secure communications protocol. So secure that all traces of a Code 47 transmission or communication are automatically wiped from all computer records. ( ) Non-Specific Regulations Health-Related * "All research personnel on alien planets are required to have their health certified by a starship surgeon at one-year intervals." ( ) * "The ship's surgeon will require a full examination of any crew member that he has doubts about, including the Captain." ( ) * "Nothing shall be beamed aboard until danger of contamination has been eliminated. Beaming down to the surface (of a planet) IS permitted, if the Captain decides the mission is vital, and reasonably free of danger". ( ; ) * "The Chief Medical Officer outranks the captain in health matters." (VOY: "Persistence of Vision", et al.) **A captain cannot order a doctor to violate Doctor-Patient Confidentiality, except in situations of ship security. ( ) * "All Starfleet personnel must obtain authorization from their CO as well as clearance from their medical officer before initiating an intimate relationship with an alien species." ( ) Miscellaneous * "Ground combat personnel are to rotate off the front lines every ninety days." ( ) * "No killing of intelligent lifeforms." ( ) * "Striking a fellow officer is a court-martial offense." ( ; ; ) * "Encroaching on the territory of an alien species is prohibited." ( ) Apocrypha *The only recorded instance of General Order 24 actually being carried out was the first issue of the non-canon Gold Key Star Trek series: "PLANET OF NO RETURN."'' *UFP Regulation 342-188564.3 (Paragraph 3): A class-3 biohazard alert. All personnel not part of a Biohazard Response Team is to stay away from any site broadcasting such an alert. (TOS: Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC), Episode 3: "Love's Labor Jeopardized") Category:Legal documents de:Direktiven der Föderation es:Directivas de la Flota Estelar